Shugo Eater
by Lee love KH forever
Summary: We all know what it's like to be a DWMA student in Maka's point of view; but what about a new student? With monsters and witches roaming in Death City anything can happen.
1. The New Student in the DWMA

**Sup Everyone! It's Lee Loves KH Forever! Welcome to Shugo Eater! After watching Soul Eater I thought it would be cool to do a crossover with my fav anime. Those of u who hav read The Egg N' Key! Might like this story as well. Wish me luck! **

**So sit back, get popcorn, and let's start! **

**Shugo Eater**

**Chapter 1 The New Student In DWMA **

The Meister stood there staring at the monster. Disgusting creature. Just murdered two middle aged dudes. Now it needed to be punished. "Hey you."

The Meister pointed at the monster who was devouring one of the men's blood. "Because you've done such a bad deed, I'm going to take your soul." The Monster gave a little chuckle accepting the challenge. The Meister hopped down holding it's weapon. A rod. That's when the battle begun.

* * *

><p>The Monster tried to shove it, but was blocked by the Meister's rod. The Meister than gave a quick whack with it's rod to the Monster's side. This caused the Monster to claw it's opponent's back. The Meister jumped back, now rubbing it's new wound. The Meister than threw the rod at the Monster. The Monster dodged, chuckling till the rod came back and hit the slug's behind. The Meister grabbed the rod just in time to block a all out blow, from the pissed off creature. The Monster pushed hard on the rod while the Meister did the same. The ugly creature gave a brutal smile, "Is this all you got?"<p>

"Ran….." The Meister mumbled. The rod still held it's ground.

The Monster pushed even harder, "Your finished."

The Meister looked at it, "Now Diamond!"

The Monster turned to see a girl who looked like a popstar, holding a big blue paint brush. The girl swung the paint brush causing colorful paint to splash on the creature. The paint wasn't like it seemed. It burned like lava. The Monster gave a high pitch scream and melted. All that was left was it's soul.

* * *

><p>The Meister. The one and only Hinamori Amu looked at the red soul, "Ok Ran you can transform.<p>

The rod turned into a spunky pink cheerleader, "That was great Amu-Chan and Dia-Oniee!

"You should really thank Miki." The popstar like girl said.

The paint brush came undone to reveal a blue haired girl who reminded you of a artist, "Nah, it was Amu's planning."

"Your right."

Ran cheered, "Way to go Amu-Chan!"

The Meister smiled, "Come on. Ran eat the soul. Let's inform Shinigami-Sama."

The four walked up to a nearby mirror. Amu breathed by it, causing a small fog to roll it. She then wrote 42-42-564 on the fog part. The window shinned to reveal the leader of the DWMA, Lord Death. The leader gave a cheerful but goofy greeting, "Yo! Hello!"

"Oi! Mr. Shinigami!" The four weapons shouted.

"Just caught our 56 soul." Amu reported.

"Wow! Amazing!" The Death man cheered. "You've only enrolled here a month and a half ago and you already have 56 souls!"

"Yeah." Amu gave a little smile. That's when the goofy Shinigami started to get serious, "But remember….."

"You need to collect 396 souls and 4 witch souls in all, to turn your weapons into Death's weapons." The man behind Shinigami interrupted. Amu knew that man….

* * *

><p>"<strong>W<strong>ell goodbye for now!" And with that Lord Death disconnected the contact. I see your in a grumpy mood.

The man turned, "Just giving the facts."

"Jealous of your daughter's rival?"

"Maka….."

* * *

><p><strong>T<strong>he Meister and her three weapons walked to the front of the DWMA. That's when Amu spotted her friends.

Friends

Meister- Tadase

Weapon- Kiseki

Known for being really kind. Also like a King.

Meister- Kukai

Weapon- Daichi

He sure can be goofy at things, but not sports.

Meister- Nadeshiko

Weapon- Temari

The elegant Dancer. Amu's best friend.

Meister-Yaya

Weapon- Pepe

The baby of the school.

"Hey!" Amu ran to her friends.

"Hello Hinamori-San." Tadase greeted.

Amu tried to hide her blush. Thing is she had a really big crush on Tadase. "Oh…hi….."

"How ya do last night?" grinned Kukai.

"Mission accomplished."

"Amu-Ci now has 56 souls!" cheered Yaya.

"That's great Amu-Chan." Nadeshiko smiled.

"Awww Amu-Ci. Yaya and Pepe only got two souls." Yaya pouted.

Kukai rubbed the pinkette's hair, "Keep it up Hinamori!"

The charming prin-King! Smiled, "Your amazing Hinamori-San."

"Umm….thanks." Amu was now fighting her blush.

"Amu-Chan! Come on! We'll be late!" Ran called.

"Coming!" The main Meister looked at her friends, "See you latter!" Amu ran to her weapons.

* * *

><p>The protagonists walked into the crowded hallways. Everyone was checking the daily missions. Seeing which ones were best. Trying to see who was taking the hardest. Picking the challenges. Proving their the greatest. "Hi." Standing right in front of them was the missing weapon…Su! Yeah that's right Amu actually had four weapons! The most in the academy! Amu was different from everyone. She wanted to be strong…She wanted…..well actually she wasn't sure.<p>

"Hey Su!" The artist waved.

"What's all the commotion about?" Ran asked now seeing how there was big chatter in the hallway.

Su looked at them at them, "You haven't herd?"

"Herd what?" Amu asked.

"It's about Maka and Soul."

The name flashed through the Meister's mind. Maka…her rival.

"It seems they were trying to get their witch soul. But the witch was actually a cat that looked and was powered like a witch. Now they have to start all over again."

That made Amu think, "A cat that beat my rival? Must be a tough cat…."

* * *

><p>"So Su, how did you find that out?" Miki asked.<p>

"Oh, Soul told me." Su replied.

Ran moved closer to her sister, "Hanging with Soul again?"

Now Miki moved closer, "Becoming a thing?"

Su now had red in her cheeks, "No! Were just friends!"

"Yeah, sure you are…" The three other sisters smiled.

Amu just ignored her weapons. Who was this cat that beat her rival? A cat has nine lives right? "Maybe I could beat it? Cat must be evil to be acting like a witch. I guess that's what'll do tomorrow."

But what Amu didn't know was there was another cat lurking the streets.

**So that was chapter 1! So what did ya think? Oh and by the way Nadeshiko stays as Nadeshiko in this story. No Nagi. Sorry Nagi fans. It's just this story will mainly focus on Amu and the Soul Eater gang, along with the main characters of Shugo Chara. Plus it made more since for Temari to be a weapon instead of Rhythm. But again, sorry Nagi fans! **

**I have no idea how often this story will be updated. It might be days, weeks , or months. I think I'll update my other story more often, since I'm about halfway through on that. I guess it depends on reviews. **

**Bye for now! Please Review! **

**Lee Love KH Forever ;) **


	2. I Found The Cat! Or Not

**Chapter 2 I Found the Cat! Or Not…. **

"So were taking on the cat that beat Soul and Maka?" Ran asked as she skipped along with her sisters and meister.

'Yep." Amu relied.

Miki paused her whistling tune, "Why?"

"Cause that cat could be evil." She stepped over a dead branch, "it is acting like a witch right?"

Dia smiled, "Always sparkling Amu-chan."

Su gave a worried face, "But Amu…"

* * *

><p>Then they found a open spot with the perfect shade. Amu spread a big blanket. The five laid out the picnic. It was such a nice day, why not eat before hunt? "Amu-Chan sing us a song." Ran asked slurping her soup. The pinkette blushed knowing that her weapons loved her singing.<p>

"Please Amu-can." Dia smiled.

Amu sighed, "Ok."

_Song- Romeo and Cinderella (From Hatsune Miku)_

_Watashi no koi wo higeki no JULIET ni shinaide_

_Koko kara tsuredashite…_

_Sonna kibun yo_

_PAPA to MAMA ni oyasuminasai  
>Seizei ii yume wo minasai<br>Otona ha mou neru jikan yo_

_Musekaeru miwaku no CARAMEL  
>Hajirai no suashi wo karameru<br>Konya ha doko made ikeruno?_

_Kamitsukanaide yasashikushite  
>Nigaimono ha mada kirainano<br>MAMA no tsukuru okashi bakari tabetaseine_

_Shiranai koto ga aru no naraba  
>Shiritai to omou futsuu deshou?<br>Zenbu misete yo  
>Anata ni naraba misete ageru watashi no…<em>

_Zutto koishikute CINDERELLA  
>Seifuku dake de kaketeikuwa<br>Mahou yo jikan wo tomete yo  
>Warui hito ni jamasarechauwa<em>

_Nigedashitai no JULIET  
>Demo sono namae de yobanaide<br>Sou yo ne musubarenakuchane  
>Sou janai to tanoshikunaiwa<em>

_Nee watashi to ikitekureru?_

_Senobi wo shita nagai MASCARA  
>Iiko ni naru yo kitto asu kara<br>Ima dake watashi wo yurushite_

_Kuroi LACE no kyoukaisen  
>Mamoru hito ha kyou ha imasen<br>Koetara doko made ikeruno?_

_Kamitsuku hodo ni itai hodo ni  
>Suki ni natteta no ha watashi desho<br>PAPA ha demone anata no koto kirai mitai_

_Watashi no tame to sashidasu te ni  
>Nigitteru sore ha kubiwa desho<br>Tsuredashite yo watashi no ROMEO  
>Shikarareru hodo tooku he<em>

_Kane ga narehibiku CINDERELLA  
>GLASS no kutsu ha oite ikuwa<br>Dakara ne hayaku mitsukete ne  
>Warui yume ni jirasarechauwa<em>

_Kitto ano ko mo soudatta  
>Otoshita nante uso wo tsuita<br>Sou yo ne watashi mo onaji yo  
>Datte motto aisaretaiwa<em>

_Hora watashi ha koko ni iru yo_

_Watashi no kokoro sotto nozuitemimasenka?  
>Hoshii mono dake afurekaetteimasenka<br>Mada betsuhara yo motto motto gyuutto tsumekomunde  
>Isso anata no ibasho made mo umeteshimaouka<em>

_Demo soreja imi nai no_

_Ooki na hako yori chiisana hako ni shiawase ha aru rashii  
>Doushiyo kono mama ja watashi ha<br>Anata ni kirawarechauwa_

_Demo watashi yori yokubari na PAPA to MAMA ha kyou mo kawarazu  
>Sou yo ne sunao de ii no ne<br>Otoshita no ha kin no ono deshita_

_Usotsukisugita CINDERELLA  
>Ookami ni taberareta rashii<br>Doushiyou kono mama ja watashi mo  
>Itsuka ha taberarechauwa<em>

_Sono mae ni tasuke ni kite nen_

* * *

><p>The weapons smiled at her as Amu took a breath.<p>

"Ah,so you like to sing?" Amu looked up a tree to see…..A CAT! The cat was a man though. He had black clothing with navy blue hair. His cat ears and tail were also blue, along with his eyes that were…..very mysterious.

Amu and the weapons got up, "Ran!" Ran turned to her rod and laid in Amu's grip.

The cat dude jumped off the tree, "So you're from the academy. Four weapons that's impressive."

"Yeah, well I won't be beat like Maka and Soul."

"But Amu-Chan…" Su whispered.

"Not now Su."

The cat swung his tail playfully, "You can start the first move."

"Fine." Amu dragged pack the rod and then threw it at her target. The blue cat jumped in the air and kicked the rod straight back. The rod came at full speed . Amu ducked but the rod ended up hitting its sisters. The five weapons slammed into each other to the ground. Amu looked back, "Ran! Mi-" Next thing she knows she was pinned to a tree. Her cheek was against the hard bark and her hands were pinned to her back from the cat. Amu tried to kick back, but his legs locked hers…

She really didn't like this position.

* * *

><p>"Dammit….." The Meister grunted.<p>

"So that's your type."

"Huh?"

The cat got closer until she could feel him breathing on her ear. It sent chills through her. "You act tough on the outside but kind o the inside."

"I'm going to kill you." She muttered.

"Maybe someday Amu." He smirked.

"How do you know my name?"

"That's what your weapons call you right?"

"What gives you the right to call me that."

"You do."

"I-"

"It seems I have to go." Next thing Amu feels is a small sharp pain. He bit her ear! Before Amu could curse at the top of her lungs she turned around and he was gone. "That son of a…."

"Ugg…" the weapons whined. Amu ran to them, "are you okay?"

"We're fine." Miki reassured.

Amu turned again, "I'll stop that cat…"

* * *

><p><span>The next Day-<span> "Are we seriously searching for that guy?" Miki complained in her brush form.

"Of course we are! Do you remember yesterday?" Amu answered. Miki simply sighed.

"To bad Su and Dia couldn't come." Ran said in a rhythm tone. "There missing all the fun!"

"Yeah and-"

"Oh so Amu came back."

Amu turned around to see the guy of the hunting right in front of her, "AH! You!"

"Man your gullible."

"Shut up! Round 2!"

"You're a mister right?"

"So what! Round 2!"

"Then I'll fight with a weapon too."

"What?"

"Yoru!" A rustling came from the trees. Out jumped a cat similar but smaller. He also had Amu's eyes, honey color.

He kind of looked like a kid, "Right!" Yoru changed into a black glove. The cat man grabbed the glove and put it on his right hand. He clenched his fist and the ordinary black gloves now had long metal claws come out of it.

* * *

><p>"You're….meister!"<p>

The cat stretched his right arm, "Used to."

Amu gripped the paint brush, "Ready Miki?"

"Oh yeah!" Amu flicked the brush to cause paint to spill. The use-to-be mister quickly ducked. Then quickly sped towards Amu shoving his claw at her. Luckily she blocked using Miki.

"Why quit?" Amu grudged.

"It got to boring for me." He said in a bored tone. "But…." He quickly slammed the brush out of her hands and used his free hand to wrap around her body, "You make it interesting." That's when he threw her forward causing Amu to spin and spin to a…lake. She fell in.

She got up to see he was gone, "I hate that guy!"

* * *

><p><span>The Day after That- "<span>Are you sure you're ok?" Su asked her Meister.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Amu replied keeping her head down. Her weapons gave up on trying to beat that cat. Su volunteered to walk with Amu across the woods. Trying to cheer her up, but Amu simply sighed.

"Wow." Su exclaimed.

Amu looked up to see a huge mansion. Gold lights came from the windows. It was four stories high and was wide. In front of it was a brick wall with a fancy black gate in front. A sign on the wall read, "Tsukiyomi Family". That's when she heard the door open to reveal…..him. "You!" She shouted.

The man was startled as he shut the door. He turned to see the mister he had been busy with. "So you've missed me?"

"Shut up!"

"Amu-chan." Su tried to calm Amu, but Amu wasn't calm at all.

The cat walked up to them with his ears pricked high, "Trying to stalk me?"

Amu gave him an actually pretty scary glare, "You deserve to die. Transform Su,"

"But Amu…" The weapon advised.

"Now." Su transformed into a big whisk.

The cat wagged his tail, "Going to kill me in front of my own house?"

Amu looked at the house, "This is your house? You're a Tsukiyomi?"

"Tsukiyomi Ikuto." He grinned.

"Good then your death will be more punishable."

"You're lucky my weapon's taking a nap."

"Get ready to die."

"You sure Amu?"

"Yes I'm sure!" She yelled. "I'm not like my rival! I don't give up! I finish my prey till it's gone!"

"And that's why I like you." Now Amu was pissed. She charged in at him with the whisk.

* * *

><p>Now you see Su was a little different than other weapons. Su was meant for healing with her magical honey, not hurting. But at this point Amu didn't give a damn. She tried to whack him with the whisk. But Ikuto kept dodging, "Keep trying Amu, you're bound to get me sometime."<p>

She kept swinging, "SHUT THE HELL UP! I won't be defeated like the way you beat Soul and Maka! I'll be the one to defeat you!"

"Wait, did you say Soul and Maka?"

"Yeah! The ones you beat!" He started laughing as he dodged. Amu stopped and looked at him, "What!"

"It…it's just…" He laughed more, "That was my cousin Blair."

"Huh?"

"That's what I've been trying to tell you Amu." Said Su in her weapon form, "Soul said the cat was purple and a women named Blair. Not Ikuto."

"So do you mean…" Amu gave a dumbfounded face, "We've been chasing the wrong cat this whole time." Ikuto laughed more. "Who's Blair?"

Ikuto started to calm down more wiping his tears, "She's my cousin."

"Your cousin? What, does she live here?"

"Pfft, No." He said in disgust. "It's already hard enough to be related to her."

"Oh….."

* * *

><p><span>2 hours later<span>-"Jeesh what a past couple of days." Amu exclaimed passing the streets. "That cat…..Tsukiyomi." She remembered the past events. And what he did... What's his deal?

That's when Amu bumped into someone, "Oh, sorry!"

"It's ok nya!" Amu looked up to see a lady with purple hair and…..cat ears.

She got up, "Hi, I'm Blair! Are you new in town?"

Amu got up, "Well…..Yeah.

" Blair smiled, "Nice to meet you! What's your name?"

"Amu…."

"I really like your style! Very fashionable! Hope we become good friends!"

"Ummm…yeah."

"Bye Amu!"

"Bye." Amu looking at the now leaving cat. Why was she hunting her again?


	3. The Way We Roll!

**Chapter 3 How We Roll! **

Su was whistling a tune, carrying a metal tray. The Tray laid a very pleasant breakfast; consisting of warm toast, hot syrup, whip cream, warm milk, and a dab of brown sugar. Su kept whistling the tune in till she saw a figure walking right next to her. "Hey Su." It was none other than her childhood friend Soul! He was trying to act cool as always. Sigh…..he's typical.

"Hi Soul." Su smiled.

"Made breakfast I see." He said eyeing the tray.

"Oh Yeah!" Now remembering what she had in her hands. That made him chuckle. She looked at him, "Hey!" Now he was full out laughing, thus causing her to laugh.

After ten minutes of that laughter fest, Su asked, "So how are you and Maka doing?"

Soul rolled his eyes, "She's having issues with the fact that were starting over again." They reached Su's house. "Hey Su."

"Hm?"

"You busy today?"

"Not that I know about."

"Well after I saw your breakfast, I became hungry. How about I meet you in the kitchen at one."

Su smiled. She knew what he meant, cooking session at one. Actually, Su was the one that taught Soul how to cook, ever since they were kids. "Sure, See you soon."

* * *

><p>Su walked in the house to see her Meister and sisters getting ready. "There you are." Said Amu.<br>"What are you doing?"

"We got a assignment to go collect souls at this old farm." Miki answered.

"Oh….um….sorry I can not come."

"Why?"

"I'm…..busy….."

"With what?" Her sisters asked.

"Meeting with a friend…."

"Does this friend happen to have a name called…..S….O….U-"

"Stop it!"

"Stop it you three." The Meister called. "Su take care of the house while were gone."

"Sure thing, Amu-Chan."

* * *

><p>"I'm telling you, Su and Soul are totally going together!" Ran exclaimed.<p>

"I thought Soul was with Maka." Miki asked.

"No way! They're only partners. Are little sister is growing up! Do you have someone you like Miki?"

Miki smiled at the thought Duh, she liked Kiseki! Well….she actually did like Dachi, but he's more of Ran's type. "Neh."

Ran looked at her other sister, "How about you Dia?"

Dia gave fury glares at Miki. Yes the youngest sister did have a crush on someone; but she only told Miki, and Miki wasn't allowed to tell anyone. "No." The blue haired girl answered.

During their conversation, the Meister was thinking about that. She had a crush. Well on Tadase! Then the images of the Tsukiyomi cat appeared. The way he leaned on her on that tree when they first met…Amu shook the thought away.

* * *

><p>Su looked at the stove's clock, 1;20. She sighed and went back to her manga. That's when she felt a presence, "BOO!"<p>

"AH!" She screamed almost falling off her chair. She looked to see Soul laughing at her. He was so typical, while she was so gullible. "Soul your twenty minutes late."

"I have to be fashionably late don't I?" Su couldn't help but giggle. So what are we making?" The hungry weapon asked.

"Carrot cake."

* * *

><p>The weapons and Meister came upon the farm they were assigned. "Here we are." Amu exclaimed. They walked further. The farm was banded. Perfect hideout for a killer. Amu further till she saw two fiqures. One that looked like a prince, and one that was literally dressed as a King. "Tadase-Kun?"<p>

The other Meister turned around, "Oh, Hinamori-San!"

"What are you doing here?" She asked.

"We were assigned here."

"Oh, so were we."

"I guess Shinigami-Sama thought we should work together." Tadase smiled.

"I guess so." Amu smiled.

**In Amu's Mind-**_"Oh thank you Shinigami! _

_Mind Shinigami- "Oh your welcome Amu! I just think you and Tadase are perfect!" _

"Hinamori-San?"

"Huh? Sorry let's go."

* * *

><p>"Ok, Soul now we put the flour in." Su replied.<p>

"Got it." Soul grabbed the flour bag and began to open it roughly.

"Oh, and Soul be careful not to-" The flour bag exploded.

Soul turned around for Su to see a completely white face. She tried to keep in her laughter. "You think this is funny, don't you?" Soul dug in the bag and pulled a handful of flour, then threw it at Su's face.

Now Su had a completely white face, "Soul!"

"Now who thinks it's funny?"

* * *

><p>Thus began the flour war.<p>

Amu and Tadase walked to the edge of the banded barn. That's when whispers could be herd. Amu grabbed Tadase's arm, giving him the shhh sign. The two listened, "Ok, next target is at Wizard's Hotel, Agree?"

"Agree."

Tadase looked at the pinkette. Amu nodded signaling that they should go in now. And that's exactly what they did. "Miki transform." When Miki did, Amu grabbed the brush and ran in. In front of her were two guys holding shark like knives. They had scars on their faces indicating they were serial killers. "Sorry to barge in, but your souls are needed.

The one with the Moe hock pointed, "Look Shank, it's a pinkette."

"Well that's somethin new." The partner replied. Amu swung paint at the two, but both dodged. "Aww…..pinkette's mad. I'll fix that." The Killer grabbed one of his knives and threw it at her; but a golden shield blocked it's goal.

Amu turned around to see Tadase holding his staff (AKA: Kiseki) "Thanks Tadase-Kun."

The shield vanished. The one with the Moe hock glared, "Your goina pay for that." He barged in at the two. Amu blocked the attack. The guy's partner swooped in as Tadase's opponent. Both swung and dogged. Amu swung her paint, but once again it was dogged. Now her opponent swung his knife, causing Amu to get hit on the side. "Crud…" She mumbled holding her wound. That's when the guy shoved her at a wall.

Because the barn was so old, the columns on the top broke off heading towards Amu's head. Amu held the brush up holding the broken columns; now the problem was the weight. The killer now walked to the helpless Meister, preparing his knife, "Get ready to die girly."

* * *

><p>"<strong>W<strong>ow I can't believe we actually finished." Su smiled looking at the devouring carrot cake.

"Well, you were the one that took forever." Soul sighed.

She glared at him, "Yeah sure, here." She handed him a piece of the carrot cake.

"Thanks."

Su gazed at the cake, "Hey remember…when we were kids-"

"The pinky promise?"

"Yeah…."

Flashback- Four year old Su just got pushed over by the guy known as the bully. Su was trying to hold back the tears, but it was very hard. Her sisters weren't even here to back her up. "Hey." Said a new voice. Both looked up to see Soul (in 4 year old form) "Dude, picking on others isn't cool. You better go; don't want your reputation ruined now, don't ya?" And with that the bully was gone. Soul held out his hand to Su. She grabbed it and got up.

"Soul….." She sniffed. "Why did you help me?"

"Cause. You helped me get a A on that test." He answered.

Su looked at him, "Soul….let's promise to always be there for each other."

"Fine." He sighed, but then gave her a little grin.

"We'll pinky promise." And that's when the two kids crossed their very small fingers.

Back to Time- "You know Su, you could of done better with the cake."

Su gave a dumbfound face, "What!"

"Soul, your such a trickster, Desu!" That's when she covered her mouth. She's been trying to stop her habit of saying Desu a lot. This made Soul laugh more. Su now had red in her cheeks, "Just eat your cake Soul!"

* * *

><p>"<strong>H<strong>eart Rod!" A pink rod swung at the killer's stomach making him fall to his knees. Amu looked to see Dia holding the rod (AKA: Ran) "Don't worry, were here for you Amu-Chan." Dia then swung the rod at the wooden columns, causing them to turn to small pieces. Amu put her arms down in relief.

The Killer battling Tadase looked at his fallen partner, "Dude!"

The fallen guy holding his stomach grunted, "Hey your battling a prince and yet you still can't hit him!"

"Uh…Oh…." The girls gasped. He really shouldn't have said that…..

"Prince! I'm no prince!" Everyone looked to see Tadase have a flaming aura. The Killers gave a "What the hell?" look.

Tadase's voice was louder, "I AM A KING! MWAHHHHHH!"

Advice: Never say prince to Tadase.

Now Tadase was attacking the killers as if they were unworthy peasants. He actually attached so hard, that now they were souls.

* * *

><p>Tadase was now out of his King state; but was now in a cloud of depression. Amu patted his back, "It's ok Tadase-Kun." Tadase really did not like his King state, "Here I'll take one soul, you take the other."<p>

"Go ahead Hinamori-San. I'll get the other later." He mumbled. Amu then let Miki eat the soul.

* * *

><p>Su was washing the plates when she herd the door open. Her sisters and Amu came in. "So how was the mission?" She asked drying her hands.<p>

"Good; we were with Tadase-Kun." Ran replied.

"Oh, that's nice."

"So how was your date?" Miki asked.

Su sighed, "It wasn't a date and it was fine."

Dia yawned, "I'm beat. I'm going to sleep, goodnight."

Her two other sisters agreed, "Yeah us too, goodnight Su."

"Goodnight Desu." Su mumbled. Desu….Soul made her say it. It made Su smile. Soul and her have been friends for years. And they would always be there for each other.


	4. Important Notice

**Shugo Eater- A Important Notice… **

Hello everyone this is Lee talking for the creators of 'Shugo Eater'. We have good news and bad news.

Let's start with the bad news. The Bad news is we are no longer working on this story. We highly apologize and hope you still consider reading our other stories but there is a reason why.

After a lot of thinking I realized that I wasn't really into the series 'Soul Eater'. Now don't get me wrong it's a really good series that I would request to anyone but it's not really…me. It was just one of those things I acted like I enjoyed but I really didn't. So because of this I'm afraid that if I do write anymore I won't be able to get in the character's mind which will cause for a bad story. So once again we are sorry but we hope you understand.

But now it's time for the good news. The good news is that this story will be continued by my friend who's into 'Soul Eater' way more than us. My friend Shadow Veil will be taking over the rest of the story so please read when it comes.

However we do have one chapter that we feel is good enough for the readers so we will post that chapter shortly. And after that Shadow Veil will take over the story and it will no longer be in our account.

We hope that you can forgive us and continue to read our stories as time goes by. We thank you for your time and if you have any questions or comments please PM

Thank You,

_Lee, Angel, and Devil _


End file.
